Simple and Clean
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Prompto/Ignis. Ignis is determined to let Prompto know he's not alone during the Christmas season, with magic only he can cook up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: _Story in which Prompto/Ignis fluff happens. This idea came about while I was brainstorming scenes for another FFXV adventure I'm currently writing, sprouting off into its own seed and doing its own thing. A reader of mine expressed interest in the Prompto/Ignis ship, I started pecking at it, and boom. Now I can definitely see why it works so wondrously well. It's a bank of gold, especially when you're tormented by Prompto's backstory and Prompto-themed events towards XV's end._

 _Instead of having Prompto hopelessly in love with the prince, it's just as much of an adventure to ship him with Noctis' adorable caretaker. On the topic of shipping, reading Prompto/Ignis fics on archiveofourown sparked enormous inspiration for this as well. 'Feeling You Again' by Anthony_Draws gave me a massive burst of magic._

 _This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but too much potential for Ignis/Prompto cuteness changed that. But no fear-the other chapters have already been outlined._

 _Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

" _Yeah, he lives alone. No family or anything."_

Noctis' words were ripples in the lake of time, quiet yet forceful enough to overtake Ramuh's footsteps. The prince told him about Prompto's living arrangements quite some time ago, while the kingdom still bathed in Summer gold, but they had never stopped echoing in the halls of his mind. They were like bullets buried beyond the flesh, buried even deeper with Winter's promise gracing their world. The thought of Prompto all alone in his apartment, while snow's gentle strokes gave Lucis a blissful glow, became harder to bear with every passing hour.

Spices rose into the afternoon calm in a dance so sensual, it would've bewitched the demon with the blackest heart. The elegant, ethereal show of rhythm was conducted by none other than Princess Scientia (as he was affectionately called by Gladiolus), working through a recipe as though he were a deity crafting a new world. He was alone for the birth of a new masterpiece; Noctis was supposed to be attending studies with his father, but was most likely terrorizing the kingdom by threatening to blow it up with his ignorance. Not something he put intense effort into; all he usually did was sleep through recitations of the teachings from Lucis' first rulers. There was either a lot of sleeping or eye rolling going on. Meanwhile, Gladiolus was being an extra pair of hands at Hammerhead. Ignis, Princess of Lucis (at least to a trio of chuckling, doting young men), was alone while he worked his way through a new creation.

His home was a quiet sanctuary, a golden representation of the clean, organized soldier he was, and most of the time empty. Keeping eyes on Noctis was a full-time job, something that occupied his calendar as much as meetings, battle conferences and other forms of education meant to mold his mind into the perfect weapon. The only glimmer of light, along with the snow-kissed light spilling in from the outside world, came from a tiny Christmas tree. One adorned with red and gold lights, sitting on top of his table. Definitely not something he'd pick out himself, but a treasure he found himself in awe of. If it hadn't been for a certain blonde, it wouldn't have been there at all. There it stood, bright and beautiful, surely taller than all of the trees in the kingdom.

Prompto. The very one that pushed him into taking the tree home. The tiny team paid a visit to a Chocobo farm a few days ago, with the Regalia's favorite driver having guns held to his head and neither of the other men able to deny a certain gunner his request. As the rest of the kingdom was bathed in holiday charm, the Chocobo farm offered a blend of Chocobo-themed fun and holiday charm-something a particularly deadly young man could not resist. So the guns were drawn. The 'guns', of course, were nothing more than Prompto's eyes, which Gladiolus pertinently referred to as the 'deadliest weapons in the kingdom'. Noctis himself fell victim to those eyes on a pretty regular basis, even eating vegetables with prodding from a particularly vicious, blood-thirsty monster.

Ignis remembered it well. The battlefield was one of Lucis' local cafes, a place not only filled with invigorating fragrances but euphoric chatter. The air was heavy, tense, nullifying all merriment from the outside world. Noctis was (believing himself to be) burning holes through his caretaker's skull. Ignis would've challenged Ifrit without a single weapon on him, so daring Noctis to not order any vegetables wasn't that difficult of a task. The prince was adamant, though, refusing to have anything to do with vegetables until-

" _C'mon, Noct, gotta eat your greens once in a while. They're good for you!"_

" _Look at what they've done for ME!"_

Prompto pushed him into ordering a small salad.

And it was on that day Ignis' long, hard battle came to an end. No longer was he doomed to watch the prince wither away on refusals to eat anything green. Prompto, as he did just by opening his eyes every morning, did the impossible. Made climbing to the stars look as simple as breathing.

So. Noctis was slowly introducing himself to vegetables, knowing he'd be haunted by Prompto's eyes if he regressed into his old ways. And Ignis had a Christmas tree. Those two facts alone were enough to drive the chef on, through a myriad of flavors and procedures. The tiny treasure on his table watched as he brought flavors of the Christmas season into a whirlwind of magic, all of them coming together on his stove.

What was he up to? Well, as long as he drew breath, Prompto wasn't going to spend the holiday season alone at any point in time. Sure, they were all invited to the palace Christmas festivities, and of course they'd all keep on doing their thing, roaming around the kingdom, taking odd jobs here and there, whenever they had a moment or two to spare. But a certain young gunner being alone in his apartment, without any bit of comfort during the holiday season, wasn't an image Ignis wanted to entertain. So what better way to give comfort than through food? Especially since Noctis' childhood friend adored anything Ignis brought to life. Breakfast, lunch or dinner-if he made it, Prompto was over it like feathers on a Chocobo.

But there was more to Ignis' mission that just making things. Especially since he could just boil water, and Prompto would marry it. The quest he had given himself was to invent something incomprehensibly dazzling, something no one in Eos could ever create, every week. Then he'd take the dish to Prompto's. And all dishes would be alive with the flavors of the season. Cinnamon, vanilla, cloves, pumpkin-he'd become well familiar with them in no time, teaching himself to create a kaleidoscope of wonders.

All for a friend.

Ah. The first dish was complete. Riveting scents came together in a divine symphony, all of them fervently singing with the season's grace. But Day One wasn't done yet-it still needed to be wrapped. Even the art of breathing required Ignis' best efforts, so creating a festive package for his friend was something he put his heart into. Quietly, of course, as still as stone and as methodical as a machine-just the usual, every day Ignis at work. But when the wrapping was complete, he was sure the tree, the only audience he had, put on a proud smile. So there was only one thing left to do, before delivering the work of art. And to complete that final task, he took out his phone. Dialed a certain number.

The voice on the other end, as usual, was warm. Cheerful. _"Hey howdy hey, Princess! What's shakin'?"_

"Good afternoon, Prompto. I trust you are well?"

" _Of course. Couldn't be happier!"_

Ignis winced, feeling as if Ifrit himself had dug his claws into him. For some reason, those words registered as a-what was it? Oh. A lie. Someone constantly immersed in a world of emptiness couldn't possibly be so full of sunshine, despite being warmer and brighter than the sun that gave life. The gunner's next four words proved it, frosted in warmth that went beyond Ignis' comfort level.

" _Thanks for calling me! Water your tree today?"_

"Yes, it's perfectly comfortable," the chef replied, giving the tiny lit tree a look, secretly daring it to tell Prompto otherwise. "Are you home?"

Confusion edged into that eternally jubilant voice. _"Yeah. Why?"_

"How long will you be there?"

" _For a while, just hanging out. What's-"_

A _click_ cut off Prompto's inquiry, elevating his confusion most likely to the point of concern. Ignis knew how things worked among them-Prompto would call Gladiolus and ask what was going on, never wanting to bother Noctis for reasons Noctis would've blasted him into another dimension over, but Gladiolus would then call the prince and they'd all end up calling _him,_ wondering why he had thrown Choco Pup into a black hole. That was, if they even got that far.

Ignis would be at Prompto's front door in no time, package number one in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: As always, thank you very much for being here. Words fail in measuring the gratitude I have for all of you, enjoying my Final Fantasy XV adventure! It's weird, writing Prompto/Ignis while writing Promptis for another fic, but all the same, writing this has been an experience I'll always treasure. Just in time for the end of the year, too. Thank you, everyone!

The title of this was changed from 'My Favorite Things' to 'Simple and Clean' because I listened to the Kingdom Hearts 2.8 version of the Utada Hikaru song, and immediately pegged it as this fic's theme song. For me, the song represents Prompto and Ignis' relationship, and Prompto would be the one singing the lyrics. Plus, I'm the kind of dork that imagines anime-style openings for her fanfiction. KH2.8's version of 'Simple and Clean' would be the opening theme for this adventure.

Thank you for coming in. Please enjoy!

* * *

In our last episode:

"Are you home?"

Confusion edged into that eternally jubilant voice. "Yeah. Why?"

"How long will you be there?"

"For a while, just hanging out. What's-"

A click cut off Prompto's inquiry, elevating his confusion most likely to the point of concern. Ignis knew how things worked among them-Prompto would call Gladiolus and ask what was going, never wanting to bother Noctis for reasons Noctis would've blasted him into another dimension over, but Gladiolus would then call the prince and they'd all end up calling him, wondering why he had thrown Choco Pup into a black hole. That was, if they even got that far.

Ignis would be at Prompto's front door in no time, package number one in hand.

* * *

"There you are! I was wondering what was going on with you, Princess!"

Surprise and concern were one on Prompto's face, as gentle as the lights on Ignis' tree. He was rooted in the doorway, believing Ignis would bring his visit to an end in just a few seconds, as he was always on the move and no one wanted to visit him anyway, right? The Princess of Lucis probably just had a question to ask him about Noctis, or wanted to voice concerns about Gladiolus building shrines to Cindy in his apartment. Whatever it was, Ignis would be gone in the blink of an eye, right?

Prompto tilted his head, eyeing his friend with light and tenderness reminiscent of a sunrise. "So. Wanna tell me what's on your mind? Why didja need me here, at home?"

As calm and composed as a sycamore tree, Noctis' caretaker pressed the painstakingly crafted package into the young man's hands. Prompto eyed it as though Shiva herself had planted the gift in his hands, while the act made perfect sense to the only man that would challenge Ramuh to a duel. Silence encased the two of them in their little pocket of the universe, while snow gave Ignis' shoulders a warm, gentle glow. "We've got some time before Christmas," the gunner whimpered, visibly uncomfortable, not at all used to anyone showing up at his apartment. Having a gift pressed into his hands was no small thing, either. It was as if every god and goddess in Eos had just ordered him to save the planet.

Maybe it wasn't his. Perhaps it belonged to someone else. The prince, maybe. Or maybe Big Bear Gladiolus. "Want me to hold on to this for you, huh?" Noctis' longtime friend chuckled nervously, taking a step back into his home. "Hiding presents from ol' Noct, I see."

Prompto couldn't tell if Ignis was either bored or aggravated. When it came to Lucis' greatest chef, was there even a difference between the two? "Wrong," he informed his friend, his tone a soft, frustrated snarl. Shock erupted on the young Argentum's face, but was then replaced with the light of realization.

"So you want me to keep this from Big Bear!"

"Wrong again. The gift is yours. And I'd like you to open it right now."

Every god and goddess in Eos not only told him to save the planet, but ordered him to become King because somewhere along the line, Noctis flew off into another dimension, leaving him, Ignis and Gladiolus behind. And the keys to his destiny slept in that glistening, immaculate box. Heart racing at the speed of sound, an anxious Prompto looked at his friend. Ignis, hands in pockets, as serene as the snow gracing his shoulders, did nothing to deter him from opening it. Noticing how heavy the box was, the young gunner set the gift down, gently tore off the wrapping paper as though ripping it off would upset the delicate balance between time and space, and-

A medley of fragrances rose in a divine concerto, spilling into his home like light cascading from a newborn sky. The symphony assaulted the one it was meant for with beauty so powerful, it almost brought tears to his eyes. "It is all yours," the masterpiece's craftsman said, as though he had just delivered a bag of Chocobo feed.

"Is it to your liking?"

It wasn't his birthday. It wasn't a prank, because Ignis was the last person in any world that would pull one. So he must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed, stepping out of bed and into a dimension where nothing made sense. "Are you _serious?"_ he asked, closing the lid, torn between not wanting any more of heavens to escape and wondering if Ifrit would pop out of the box, then incinerate him. Nothing against Ignis. It was just that stepping into another dimension was a bit disorienting.

"This stuff's _incredible!_ And you made it just for _me?"_

Realizing the princess was still in the doorway, snow brushing up against him, Prompto ushered him in. Inviting someone into his home was no different from learning how to walk, but allowing Ignis to freeze? Wouldn't be any different from committing treason. "Come in, come in," the gunner pressed him, heart still racing, gathering the box of treasures into his arms. "Can't have you freezin' out there, Your Highness!"

"Never mind, it's quite all right. I've got hands full of responsibilities that need tending, so I'll be on my way. Please enjoy your meal."

"You're _leaving?_ All right, then. See you later, Iggy. Thanks for the eats."

Prompto closed the door, broken into a million pieces but smiling. Ignis turned to leave. Prompto's eyes wouldn't bother him, oh no. Never again would he fall victim to those eyes. Those dastardly, devilish eyes. Never again! Ignis was made of iron-no, steel! Steel not even Ifrit could melt! He was-

 _Knock knock._

"Hey! You came back! Thanks, Princess!"

The illumination on the blonde's face, reminiscent of how the sun kissed the horizon after a long winter, incinerated Ignis' need to return to the outside world. Beaming with radiance only he could create, Prompto pulled his friend into the apartment by his sleeve. The strangeness of having anyone at home was still there, tugging on his sleeve, but Ignis coming back? It was as if he had been forced underwater, but Ignis returning shoved air into his lungs with such force, it was violent. "Sit down," the ball of freckled sunshine urged, pressing the chef towards his table. Hosting someone at his home was no longer frightening or abnormal. It was fun, something that filled Prompto's mind, heart and spirit with something he never thought he'd feel-electrifying, divine relief.

Never comfortable with taking the passenger's seat, Ignis relieved his friend of the package and walked into the kitchen. "I'd like _you_ to sit down, please," the dagger-wielding magician prompted him, unloading his creation onto the kitchen counter. "Rest yourself."

"But-"

Ignis' tone sent shivers through his spine. "It is my responsibility and pleasure to serve," the maestro ordered, his voice so velvety it was practically a purr. A stern, sweet purr. "Now _sit._ Oh. May I please be granted entry into your cabinets?"

"Yeah, sure, d-d-do whatever you want," the gunner panted, plopping himself into one of the seats at his table. Heart pounding at a velocity much greater than Ramuh's thunderstorms, he found himself not able to do anything but stare at the artist working his magic. Meanwhile, Ignis noticed a glaring lack of anything festive in Prompto's home. While he had been pushed into taking a tiny, pre-lit tree home, the gunner himself had nothing brightening his home. Reflecting on the cold, searing absence of the season's magic, Ignis found himself grimacing.

 _How can someone this warm and jubilant shine so brightly in such darkness?_

Events unfolded in snow-kissed tranquility, blanketed their corner of the world in empyrean gentleness. Ignis served the meal he had created, filling his friend's home with invigorating thunder once more. Prompto asked him about the day's events preceding his arrival, still a bit nervous about having anyone over but euphoric. Radiant. Jubilant while the meal unfolded between them, celestial holiday fragrances spilling into a place that was normally lonely. Prompto couldn't help but glow over the magic not only spilling through his home, but inside of him as well, warming places he thought would forever remain cold. But all thoughts of peace and warmth evaporated once Ignis rose to leave, eyes and mind set on the world beyond their sanctuary.

"Gotta go so soon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the kitchen's maestro said, eyes focused on the front door, unwilling to face the one Gladiolus called 'Choco Pup'. "Duty calls, I'm afraid. On another note, I'm delighted you enjoyed your meal. Expect more from me later on."

"Wait."

It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't be haunted by those eyes again. There was nothing on Eos that could convince him to turn and face the wielder of Lucis' most deadly weapons, nothing. He'd rather-

"Thanks, Ignis, for everything. I'll see you later?"

Acknowledge the warm, luminous brilliance on his friend's face once more.

"Yes, you will. Thank you for having me."

"Thank you for being here," Prompto replied, with a smile that caused Ignis' heart to skip a few beats. _Honestly, he could rule all of Eos with those eyes._

"Loved what'cha made me. Have a nice day, okay? And don't forget to water your tree, Princess."

The door closed behind him, making Ignis wish the outside world would've remained silent for the rest of the day. But enough with looking back.

It was time for package number two.


End file.
